Soy un estúpido
by Sakufannel
Summary: ¿Qué les puedo decir para que entiendan como me siento ahora? Y aunque se los dijera, ¿podrían entenderme o me reclamarían como los demás? O Tal vez quieran saber ¿cómo fue que me enamoré de mi mejor amiga? o ¿cómo arruiné mi amistad con ella? Lo único que quería era que ella no se alejara de mi lado
1. Prologo

Hola chic s, hoy me entró la inspiración para crear un hermoso fic sobre Winterland/ IceTea. Es en un mundo alterno, en la actualidad. Espero que les guste.

* * *

¿Qué les puedo decir para que entiendan como me siento ahora? Y aunque se los dijera, ¿podrían entenderme o me reclamarían como los demás? O Tal vez quieran saber ¿cómo fue que me enamoré de mi mejor amiga? o ¿cómo arruiné mi amistad con ella?

Ya que no me puedes responder les contaré la razón por la que me considero un estúpido, pero primero tendré que organizar mis pensamientos.

Todo comenzó en mi tercer año en la preparatoria, el cual cursaba en la escuela de Oxford, (fui transferido aquí hace ya 3 años)

Estaba en el recreo estudiando para poder graduarme y dedicarme a mi banda, pero fue entonces cuando vi a mi mejor amiga con su novio.

No sabía porque, pero toda mi sangre hervía cuando ella reía junto a él, cuando YO era el responsable de que volviera a sonreír, de que fuera quien es en realidad, pero no, ella prefería estar con él que conmigo, y no la culpo yo hice bastantes estupideces antes de que llegara su inteligente, bobo, insoportable, tonto…novio

No era justo que ella me dejara atrás después de todo lo que habíamos pasado, pero el único estúpido de aquí era yo.

Jamás debí haber faltado a nuestra "cita", si hubiera estado ahí, ella no lo hubiera conocido, fui yo el tonto que la arrojó a sus brazos y no hizo nada para evitarlo, fui yo el que le sugirió que trabajara con él para el trabajo de Literatura. Fui yo el que la dejó sin saber que era lo que estaba perdiendo.

Me odiaba, ni siquiera hablar con Aster o Meme lograba levantarme el ánimo. Lo peor fue cuando me pidieron que no fuera grosero con él, ¿por qué? Él me estaba quitando a la persona más importante para mí.

Aún recuerdo esa platica, fue al terminar mi examen de Historia, Aster me detuvo y me miró algo enojado, al verlo entendí que estaba más que molesto, suspiré algo enojado.

-No estoy para sermones-le contesté-Se lo merece.

-Él está haciéndola feliz y tú sales con tus estúpidos celos-me agarró del cuello de la camisa.

-¡No son celos!-contesté molesto.

-Claro que sí-se calmó-Jack, entiendo cómo te sientes pero el ser un patán con todo aquel que se acerque a ella no va a solucionar nada, es más, lo único que vas a lograr va a ser alejarla de ti.

-No sabes cómo me siento-repliqué-No sabes lo que se siente perder a tu mejor amiga.

-Tú fuiste el responsable, deja de llorar y acepta su decisión… no puedes alejarla de todos los chicos solo para que pueda corresponderte.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Lo que oíste, el que la quieras no hace que ella te corresponda mágicamente.

-No la quiero.

-¡Bunny! ¡Jack!-gritó Meme-Dejen de pelear.

-Fue culpa de Frost.

-Chicos-murmuró Meme- No pueden comportarse de esa manera y menos en nuestro último semestre.

-No quiero que sigan peleando-nos miró -Y menos si es por tus celos Jack.

-¡Que no estoy celoso!

-Sí lo estás, deja de mentirte a ti mismo-me dijo.

Ahora te preguntarás que hizo para que me gritaran de esa manera, pues simplemente me enojé al ver a cierto pelinegro coqueteando con otra chica, pero nadie me creía, todos lo atribuían a mis "celos", pero eso no es cierto, yo nunca he sido ni seré celoso. Lo único que quería era desenmascarar a ese imbécil, además, nunca iba a permitir que la lastimaran, ella ya había sufrido demasiado.

Después de eso mis amigos respetaron cuando les pedía estar solo, lo único que me lograba relajar era escribir canciones y practicarlas con mi banda, aunque cuando ella se enteró de que le había partido la cara a su novio… no hizo nada de lo que pensé.

Me vio y me pidió explicaciones sobre mi actitud, le expliqué todo pensando que ella entendería, pero al final solo se marchó y desde ese momento se alejó de mí. Después de esa pelea y las que la siguieron me fui alejando de mis amigos, me sentí tan mal que quería regresar a Burgess, abandonar todo lo que había pasado aquí, abandonarla y regresar a mi vida antes de conocerla.

Ahora estoy yo solo, en el baile de graduación, sin duda odiando todo lo que había pasado. Mis amigos intentan alegrarme pero ya he decidido cuál será mi decisión.

Terminé de tocar como me había pedido el director al igual que el tonto baile, ahora todos se irían con sus parejas o seguirían celebrando en casa, incluso otros se irían a descansar.

Recogí mis cosas, bastante cansado debo decir, el baile había terminado cerca de las 6:00 am, la nieve caía tras una inesperada ventisca, terminé de guardar todo en mi camioneta y empecé a tararear una canción que había escrito para ella cuando escuché su voz…

-Hola Jack-me sonrió de manera sincera.

-¿Qué pasa Liddell? No te ibas a ir con tu novio-le contesté algo cortante.

-No, quiero pasar tiempo contigo.

-¿Por qué? Eso es lo que menos te importa.

-Lo que me quieras decir, dímelo ahora-me miró con esos penetrantes ojos verdes.

-Todo sería mejor si no te hubiera conocido-susurré mientras la nieve se acumulaba en mi cabeza.

Ella no dijo nada pero tampoco hizo algo, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, por un momento pensé que ella no había escuchado, pero una vez que me sujetó del brazo supe que había dicho otra estupidez. En sus ojos se veía enojo pero dentro de ellos… dolor.

Me sentí peor al verla, lo que le había dicho era la peor de mis mentiras. Era obvio que me alegraba haberla conocido, el ser su amigo, pero mi inmadurez e impulsividad me cegaron.

-Está bien Frost-se marchó.

Lo que hice después fue la gota que derramó el vaso, no me pude controlar, al fin había entendido porque quería que ella no me dejara, quería que entendiera que la necesito…Que la quiero más que a nada.

Entonces la besé…

Al romper el beso, ella se marchó corriendo, después de eso no supe más de ella.

Pasaron varias semanas después de eso, quise guardar mis esperanzas pero ella nunca me llamó, mis amigos lo han intentado, pero lo único que quiero ahora es ir a buscarla y decirle todo, pero sobre todo para despedirme de ella, es lo único que puedo hacer.

Gracias a mi banda tenía una beca asegurada en una universidad de Burgess, cosa que no le había dicho a nadie. Era tiempo de marcharme.

Estaba frente a su departamento cuando pensé que era mejor irme sin decirle adiós a nadie, desaparecer sin dejar rastro, ¿Me recordaría? ¿Trataría de contactarse? ¿Me dejaría en su pasado como un viejo recuerdo?

No lo sé, lo único que sé es que pasado mañana regreso a Burgess.

Creo que por mi forma de relatar he dejado varias preguntas, así que sería mejor si les contara como comenzó mi amistad con ella, tal vez no debí contar solo los últimos momentos pero quería sacarlos, ahora que me doy cuenta estoy llorando, pero que puedo perder.

Que es lo peor que puede pasar, ya no hay nada peor.

Será mejor que les cuente como llegué hasta este punto. Ja Alice tiene razón mi mente es un desorden a pesar de que ella se la viva soñando despierta, sin duda, no hay nadie que me conozca como lo hace ella.


	2. Primer día

Hola, espero que disfruten este capítulo, perdón por la demora pero como algunos de ustedes estoy sufriendo en los finales.

No olviden dejar un Review, sugerencia , idea o crítica, sus comentarios son muy especiales para mí.

Por cierto, los que lean "Calma o destrucción" le hice algunos cambios al capítulo 1.

Gracias por leer y sin más, disfruten.

* * *

Hace tres años llegué a esta escuela por el trabajo de mi padre (quería ampliar su empresa, o como él le dice, Taller) La verdad llegué algo molesto a la escuela, no todos los días tienes que ser el chico nuevo y lo peor justo un mes después de que iniciaron las clases.

Aunque eso no era todo, el mayor problema fue el tonto uniforme, ¿en cuántas escuelas tienes que usar saco, camisa y un pantalón formal? En fin…

Llegué al enorme instituto, si lo comparaba con mi vieja escuela, esto sería un palacio. Al llegar fui a la oficina estudiantil y me dieron mi casillero, la clave junto con mi horario, tardé algo buscándolo pero al fin lo encontré, cuando llegué vi a una chica de cabello oscuro, ella al parecer no me vio así que al girarse chocó conmigo.

Al levantar mi mirada noté que ella había tirado varios libros, como el chico amable que soy no dudé en ayudarla.

-Gracias-me dijo con ese tono tan británico.

-De nada-dije buscando hacer contacto visual.

Sus ojos eran como dos esmeraldas en perfecto estado, pero solo tuve unos segundos antes de que ella los desviara y se empezara a marchar.

-¡Espera!-la llamé, ella se giró.

-¿Qué sucede?-me miró algo intimidante-¿Necesita algo joven…?

-Frost, Jack Frost-dije con una sonrisa-¿y tú?

-Mi nombre es Alice Liddell-dijo con un ligero alemán-Usted no es de aquí ¿o me equivoco?

-No, yo soy de Burgess, pero ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Por su acento-la miré otra vez, ¿por qué hablaba con tanta formalidad? ¿Todos son así de formales?-me pregunté.

-Bienvenido a Oxford-me dijo.

-Gracias, por cierto ¿me ayudarías? Es que estoy algo perdido.

-Para ser honesta, el mostrar la escuela es el deber del Presidente Estudiantil -miró su reloj-Pero, haré una ligera excepción ya qué Bunnymund está bastante atareado.

-¡Genial!-sonreí.

Después de eso me mostró toda la escuela, la verdad, era enorme, no tenía comparación con mi otra escuela, aunque no me gustaba mucho el aire de elegancia y superficialidad de esta, y eso que no era tan cara como las otras que vi.

Mientras miraba a los demás estudiantes noté que no era el único con la corbata mal hecha y la camisa fuera de lugar.

Me mostró las instalaciones deportivas y académicas, también me mostró las oficinas y me dibujó un pequeño mapa, no era muy detallado pero era muy fácil de leer.

También me mostró la cafetería, el jardín principal y más, pero pude ver una ligera sonrisa o algo parecido a una sonrisa cuando me enseñó el gimnasio para Esgrima, me quedé por bien que conocía la escuela, aunque si lo pensaba mejor sería obvio que la chica estudiara aquí desde siempre.

Sin darme cuenta, Alice me estaba viendo fijamente, algo tenía en sus ojos, parecían un páramo helado, aunque también me intrigaban, al final me llevó a mi casillero ya que ella tenía algunos asuntos que atender.

Antes de despedirse me alegré al notar que su casillero estaba a lado del mío, sería genial tener a una amiga con quien platicar desde el primer día, eso me recordó que tenía que llamar a Toothiana una vez que tuviera tiempo libre.

-Nos vemos luego joven Frost.

-Adiós Alice-mi despedida fue interrumpida por un grupo de chicos que señalaban a Alice y no dejaban de gritarle, al principio pensé que eran sus amigos pero al ver como ella los ignoraba entendí la situación.

-¡Liddell!-gritó una de ellos-No puedo creer que alguien como tú, siga en nuestra escuela-Alice solo siguió su camino.

-Debe ser porque se acuesta con Aster. Es la única razón para que una lunática siga aquí.

-¡Oye Alice! ¿Cómo sigue tu familia?-le gritaron con sorna.

Al escuchar cómo le gritaban me enojé como nunca lo había hecho, nadie tenía el derecho de gritarle algo así a una persona y menos a una chica, logré llegar hacia ella y la tomé del hombro, ella me miró con furia pero también con cierta tristeza.

-¿Alice y si vamos a comer hamburguesas bien cocinadas?-dijo un chico bastante alto y fuerte.

Lo que pasó después sigo sin creerlo, me abalancé sobre él, empecé a golpearlos pero ellos eran más, y lo peor es que peleaban sucio.

Recibí un puñetazo en el estómago cuando algo detuvo a mi atacante, lo último que vi fue que este estaba noqueado y los demás chicos se habían marchado gritando por ayuda.

Para ser honesto, era la primera vez que peleaba con tantos a la vez, pero de pronto me acordé de aquella chica de ojos verdes.

Me acerqué para ver si la habían lastimado, pero ella solo se acomodó un mechón y se marchó, aunque pude notar una lágrima recorriendo su mejilla.

-¡Alice!

-Déjeme sola Frost-contestó con su voz algo débil.

-No lo voy a hacer-la tomé del brazo.

-No tenías que hacer eso, no necesito de nadie para defenderme.

-No iba a dejar que te siguieran ofendiendo, esos estúpidos… Además, tú fuiste la que los detuvo.

-Gracias, pero como ya le dije, no necesito un guardián, sé cómo cuidarme sola-me dijo con una ligera sonrisa, aunque pude notar cierta falsedad en ella.

-¡Frost y Liddell, a mi oficina en este instante!-suspiré al escuchar la voz del director.

Estuvimos caminando, ambos íbamos en completo silencio hasta que entramos a la oficina- no puedo creer que en mi primer día esté en problemas pero tenía que ayudarla, jamás ignoro a los que tienen problemas- antes de pasar vimos a los tipejos que habían molestado a Alice, ella los miró con ira ignorando el desprecio con el que la veían.

Ella le explicó al director todo lo que había pasado, nuestro único castigo era limpiar y ayudar con el taller de Artes, lo bueno es que era mañana, suspiré algo desanimado, de todos los talleres ese era el que menos me gustaba, si lo pasaba era gracias a Tooth.

A pesar de todo me alegraba haber conocido a Alice, ella parecía una chica genial, aunque fuera seria y callada, era todo lo contrario a Tooth pero, quería ser su amigo, y no solo porque había sido la primera chica en hablarme aquí, sino no se veía cruel o superficial, es más, era bastante educada y amable. Estaba observándole de reojo hasta que una voz se introdujo en mis pensamientos.

-No quiero algún otro problema, ¿está bien?

-Sí Sr. Absolem-contestó ella por los dos.

-Señorita Liddell-se giró-Ignore los comentarios sobre el incidente.

-Es lo que hago-contestó con una voz algo hueca.

El día pasó sin ningún otro inconveniente, bueno casi, por el resto del día Alice no dijo nada, es más, me ignoraba por completo, se sentó con algunos amigos suyos, dejándome solo,-Genial lo que más he odiado, estar solo- pensé aunque mi soledad fue corta, ya que por suerte uno de ellos me llamó.

Era un chico algo bajito, de cabello rubio y ojos ámbar, pero a pesar de verse algo fornido, su voz te dejaba ver que era alguien bastante agradable.

-Gracias por ayudar a Alice-me sonrió-Por cierto, soy Meme.

-Yo soy Jack y no fue nada.

-Alice, ¿estás bien?- la chica estaba sumida en sus pensamientos y sin más se marchó.

-No pienses en seguirla-me dijo un chico que no dejaba de mirar su reloj-Cuando quiere es tan rápida como un conejo.

-¿Dónde está Alice?-preguntó un chico bastante alto, cabello negro, ojos algo dorados y con algunos tatuajes.

-Olvídalo Cheshire, ya se fue.

-Volvieron a molestarla ¿verdad?

-Sí, aunque creo que tocaron cierto tema-el chico miró con furia a los chicos de antes y se marchó sin más.

-Él es "hermano" de Alice - me dijo Meme haciendo un gesto con sus dedos, pero yo ya no lo escuchaba, sin pensarlo seguí al chico.

No sé porque pero Alice me intrigaba demasiado.

Empecé a correr para alcanzarlo sin importarme si ya habían iniciado las demás clases, lo único que quería era saber que le pasaba, estuve caminando hasta que choqué con un chico.

Este se giró y pude verlo mejor: ojos verdes, cabello medio gris con negro, alto, fornido y usando el mismo uniforme aunque portaba una insignia.

-¿Cuál es tu problema Novato?

-Tranquilo, solo me perdí de salón.

-Ajá-murmuró con sarcasmo-Las clases están por terminar-señaló el reloj-No es bueno comenzar con este tipo de actitud Frost.

-Ya lo sé, pero estaba-recordé que me llamó por mi apellido-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Es mi deber como presidente, perdón por no darle el recorrido.

-No te preocupes, Alice ya me la enseñó.

-¿Alice? ¿Alice Liddell? No me lo creo, ella nunca le habla a los nuevos.

-Hizo un excepción-sonreí algo engreído al ver su expresión.

-De acuerdo-me miró-Gracias por ayudarla, ¿Dónde está?

-No tengo idea, la estaba buscando cuando choqué contigo.

-Regrese a clases.

-Pero…

-Ahora, su salón está al final de este pasillo a mano izquierda-dijo antes de marcharse.

Empecé a caminar a mi salón cuando la campana sonó, y al mirar mi celular noté que ya era hora de irme, aproveché y me salí antes de que todos se abalanzaran sobre la puerta o eso esperaba, todos salían no sin antes marcar su pase de salida, imité a los demás y después me marché.

No conocía nada de la ciudad pero no creí que fuera tan difícil encontrarla, pregunté a algunas personas por ella, pero algunos me ignoraban, otros me miraban con tristeza y otros me advertían que me alejara de ella. Quería golpear a los que hablaban mal de ella pero eso no arreglaría nada.

Al salir de los jardines vi al hermano de Alice, corrí hacia el ganándome un buen golpe de su parte, al parecer odia que lo sigan, cuando recuperé el aire, le expliqué que estaba haciendo.

-Gracias por preocuparte por Alice, pero si eres como el resto de cabezas huecas que la molestan… te juro que desearás no haber llegado a Oxford.

-No Cheshire, en verdad quiero ser amigo de Alice.

-Está bien, tú ve a esta dirección-me dio un papelito-Si no está ahí puedes irte a tu casa y si está, llámame-señaló el número, antes de separarnos yo también le di el mío-Estaremos en contacto.

-¡Qué suerte que traje mi motocicleta!- espeté antes de marcharme; escribí la dirección en el GPS y me fui hacia ese lugar.

Todo estaba en orden, seguí hasta que llegué a un enorme jardín, pero cuando llegué hacia el edificio, me quedé paralizado.

Era una casa o al menos solía serlo, se notaba que el incendio había destrozado todo el lugar dejándolo inhabitable, seguí observando hasta que me pareció ver algo. Caminé con algo de miedo, esta construcción podría caer encima de mí, pero mi valentía regresó cuando la vi.

Ahí estaba ella llorando con fuerza, intenté acercarme en silencio pero incluso antes de entrar a la habitación (la observé a través de hoyo) ella dijo.

-Sé que estás ahí-dejó de llorar y se paró preparada para lo que fuera a pasar.

-Lo siento Alice-susurré.

-Veo joven Frost, que usted no ha dejado de seguirme, ¿Cómo llegó hasta aquí?-me cuestionó algo molesta.

-Estaba preocupado por ti.

-¿Por qué? –Sonaba algo sorprendida-Nadie más que Cheshire lo hace, al menos de esta manera y menos después de…

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estamos?

-En una vieja casa-bajó su mirada.

-Ya lo noté… ¿estás bien?

-No-respondió aunque me sorprendió su honestidad-Y nunca lo estaré-miré el objeto que estaba en sus manos, un viejo conejo quemado-Ahora puedes marcharte, no necesito a nadie.

-Alice-sonó mi celular, era Cheshire, apagué mi celular y traté de hablar con ella-Todos necesitamos a alguien… ¿quieres hablar?-silencio-Mira yo quiero ser tu amigo, entiendo que quieras estar sola después de esos estúpidos pero el venir a esta casa que parece a punto de derrumbarse, no va a solucionar nada. Estaré aquí si me necesitas.

-Gracias-dijo con la voz entrecortada.

-Y no me moveré de aquí hasta que te quieras irte.

Sin pensarlo me acerqué e intenté hacerle algunas de mis bromas para verla sonreír y una de verdad, no como la otra que me había dado.

Estuvo todo en silencio hasta que di un paso en falso, me resbalé y rompí la pared, me acaricié la cabeza y noté la herida, aunque también el cuarto al que había llegado.

Era un cuarto de chica, había algunos juguetes pero casi todos estaban quemados, estuve observando hasta que Alice entró.

-¿Está usted bien?-se acercó hacia mi limpiando los restos de polvo con un pañuelo.

-Sí-me miró con sus ojos esmeraldas, como si pudiera ver el dolor que trataba de ocultar.

-Mentiroso-en ese momento la voz de Cheshire se escuchó-Te dije que me llamaras si le encontrabas-nos miró-Espero que no hayan hecho nada malo.

-Ches, tenemos que ir al hospital. El joven Frost se lastimó la cabeza y necesitará algunos puntos.

Después de eso me llevaron al hospital donde me tuvieron que coser la cabeza, sin duda este día había sido bastante estresante, al menos para mí.

Pero a pesar de la venda en la cabeza y la cara preocupada de la menor de mis acompañantes, me alegraba de haberla conocido.

Cheshire nos llevó al edificio donde vivía, en el cual descubrí que también vivía Alice, el chico se marchó a pesar de la invitación de la chica para comer algo. Estuvimos comiendo unos pastelillos y algo de té, de pronto vi que ya eran cerca de las 10, sin duda mi padre me mataría, aunque no era la primera vez que llegaba a esa hora.

Me quedé viendo la sala, había solo una foto de Alice con su familia, es más creo que era la única del lugar. Al ver la hora pensé en su familia, ¿A qué hora regresan? ¿Se la pasa sola toda la tarde?

-Será mejor que lo lleve a su casa Frost-dijo.

-No, puedo regresar por mi cuenta, traigo mi motocicleta, además si sales tus padres se preguntarán dónde estás-su labio tembló y bajó su mirada.

-No tengo… ningún inconveniente.

Tomó las llaves, aunque pude notar ese pequeño temblor en sus manos, -¿acaso dije algo malo?- sin duda Alice Liddell guardaba un secreto y espero que me lo diga.

La chica se acercó a mi moto, la encendió y la guardó en un pequeño garaje, después sacó un Mini Cooper, manejó en silencio, el único sonido que se escuchaba era mi voz cuando le daba las indicaciones.

Al llegar a mi casa, Alice me ayudó a bajar y me llevó hasta el pórtico, tocó el timbre, esperó que alguien abriera, y de todas las personas que habitan en mi casa, tuvo que ser mi padre.

-Al fin Jack, ya iba a llamar a la escuela-me sonrió hasta que vio la venda-¡Por la Luna! ¿Qué te pasó?

-Es mi culpa señor Frost-dijo Alice algo tímida.

-Vaya, ¿quién es usted señorita?

-Mi nombre es Alice Liddell, un placer Señor Frost.

-No seas tan formal Alice, dime Norte-sonrió-Pero pasa, tienes que explicarme que pasó con mi hijo.

Giré mis ojos, sin duda mi papá no dejaría ir a Alice tan fácilmente, solo espero que sus padres no se molesten por su retraso.


	3. Encuentro familiar

Perdón por el tiempo sin publicar, pero a pesar de ser vacaciones no he tenido mucho tiempo libre. Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado y los complazca por la falta de tiempo.

No olviden dejar un pequeño Review, en serio, sus mensajes son los que me motivan a seguir.

Gracias por leer.

* * *

Capítulo 2:

Me giré al no escuchar respuesta de ella, al mirarla tuve que aguantar una sonrisa. Su rostro estaba completamente serio a pesar de la enorme sonrisa de mi padre, solo que un ligero temblor cubría su cuerpo y su rostro estaba algo pálido lo que sobresaltó más sus mejillas algo rosas.

Desvié mi mirada y le permití pasar antes que yo, intenté relajarme, pero todavía había algo que no dejaba de molestarme, primero ¿Por qué esos mocosos la habían molestado? ¿Por qué me advertían de ella? Y por último, ¿no le importaba que sus padres llegaran y no la encontraran en casa?

-Jack-me llamó mi padre sacándome de mis pensamientos-¿ya cenaron?

-Solo cominos algunos pastelillos y bebimos algo de té-contesté.

-¡Jack!-gritó mi hermanita.

-Hola Emma-sonreí.

-¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde?-hizo una ligera mueca.

-Pues por asuntos de la escuela.

-Por cierto Jack, hablando de la escuela-me miró fijamente-Ya sé lo del castigo.

-Pero no fue mi culpa.

-Lo sé, me explicaron que tú defendiste a una compañera.

Miré de reojo a Alice pero solo bastó ese ligero movimiento para que Emma se diera cuenta de su presencia, ella la estuvo observando con mucha cautela hasta que se armó de valor y se atrevió a jalar su falda para atraer su atención.

Alice primero se quedó paralizada, de hecho seguía así desde que mi padre la invitó a pasar.

-¿Quién eres tú?-le preguntó.

-Es una amiga mía-le dije.

-Vaya Jack, nunca tardas para hacer amigos-sonrió antes de bostezar.

-Emma, ya deberías estar durmiendo, recuerda que me prometiste irte a dormir tan pronto Jack llegara-le dijo mi padre.

-Pero papá-volvió a bostezar.

-Sin peros jovencita, ya pasó su hora de dormir-la cargó y la empezó a llevar a su cuarto-Denme un momento.

-Bueno, será mejor que me retire.

-No Alice, primero debes contármelo todo-le sonrió mi padre antes de subir.

Estuvimos unos minutos en silencio, la verdad un silencio bastante incómodo, aunque conociendo a mi padre, en cuanto regresara iba a interrogarla, y no quiero que la asuste. Ella realmente me ha llamado la atención y por lo poco que la he visto… bueno ella no es muy extrovertida.

Estaba a punto de decirle que la acompañaba hasta la puerta cuando mi padre regresó. La chica fue guiada por el recibidor hasta el comedor, la verdad era de mis lugares favoritos por la calidez que tiene, la enorme chimenea y algunos detalles que pintó mi hermana.

Algo avergonzado guie a Alice a tomar asiento. Ella se sentó mientras empezaba a jugar con sus dedos y miraba a mi padre.

-Señor Frost, le ofrezco una disculpa.

-¿Por?

-La única causante de que Jack haya llegado tan tarde, soy yo.

-No Alice, fue mi culpa al ser tan descuidado- le sonreí- Estábamos platicando cuando me caí y me lastimé la cabeza, después Alice se ofreció a llevarme al hospital.

-Vaya-suspiró-Debes tener más cuidado pudiste asustar a Alice.

-Pero…

-Lo sé-la interrumpí- perdón Alice-le guiñé el ojo.

Ella se quedó pasmada ante mi gesto, no lo hice con mala intención, de hecho era la forma que tenía de decirle que todo estaba bien; que no fue culpa de nadie. Aunque para mi mala suerte el gesto fue malinterpretado por alguien.

-Jack y Alice-nos llamó, después suspiró y nos miró-¿Tienen algo entre ustedes?

-¡¿Qué!? ¡Papá! Alice y yo solo somos amigos, además nos conocimos hoy, como puedes pensar eso-le contesté mientras mis mejillas se tornaban de rojo por su pregunta al igual que las de mi acompañante.

-Simple curiosidad-se rio.

Justo después de eso, preparó unos bocadillos e hizo que cenáramos aunque estaba bien con lo que había cenado en la casa de Alice, pero eso no fue lo peor, empezó a preguntarle cosas a Alice, ¿Dónde vivía? ¿Cómo nos conocimos? ¿Qué tal era el nivel de la escuela? Y algunas otras preguntas personales, las cuales Alice supo evitar. No fue hasta que sonó nuestro reloj que Alice fue la que inició la conversación.

-Señor Frost.

-Dime Norte, por favor-le sonrió.

-De acuerdo, Señor Norte gracias por su hospitalidad pero tengo que retirarme.

-Es cierto-miré el reloj-¿Quieres que te lleve?-le pregunté.

-No creo que sea lo más conveniente, recuerda que estás herido y si no te sientes bien para mañana, no te preocupes, cumpliré tu parte del castigo.

-No Alice, no dejaré que limpies eso tu sola, además ya es muy noche-insistí.

-Jack tiene razón, no es correcto dejar que salgas a estas horas que pensarán tus padres de nosotros-ella bajó su rostro.

-No se preocupen, además ya he causado muchas molestias el día de hoy. Hasta luego.

La acompañé hasta la salida y no regresé hasta que se alejó en su coche.

-Adiós Alice…

En ese momento la cabeza me volvió a dar vueltas y regresé tambaleándome hasta mi cuarto, apenas pude lavarme los dientes cuando me dejé caer sobre mi cama, estaba a punto de conciliar el sueño cuando mi celular sonó, pensando que era Alice lo tomé pero grande fue mi sorpresa al escuchar a mi mejor amiga.

-Hasta que oigo tu voz-me dijo.

-Hola Tooth, ¿qué tal?

-Pues mira, aquí son como las 4 de la madrugada y mi mejor amigo no me llamó para decirme que tal su primer día de escuela.

-Jajaja perdón por eso, pero mi día estuvo de locos.

-¿Por?

-Pues conocí a una chica y por algunos sucesos terminé con la cabeza abierta.

-¡¿Qué!? No me digas que la chica tenía novio y este te golpeó.

-No, de hecho me caí.

-Ay Jack, eso te pasa por estar sin mí-dijo en broma.

-Habría terminado en detención por estar platicando contigo, en caso de que estuvieras conmigo… Como todos los años desde que te conocí.

Después de ese comentario estuvimos bromeando, ella me contó que tal era su nuevo grupo y me contó sobre un viejo amigo nuestro que se tuvo que ir hace años. El buen Jamie había vuelto a Burgess.

-Bueno Jack, tengo que ir a dormir, descansa.

-Tú también Tooth, no olvides mandarle mis saludos a Jamie.

-No lo haré-ambos reímos.

-Sé que lo harás- después de colgar me quedé dormido.

Apenas abrí los ojos y me regresó el dolor, tomé las pastillas que me recetó el doctor y empecé a prepararme para mi segundo día, que con algo de suerte sería algo más calmado que el anterior. Bajé a desayunar justo antes de que mi padre se marchara, eso siempre me sorprendía de él, era el primero en estar listo para todo.

-Adiós Jack y no te metas en problemas ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí papá-le contesté mientras terminaba de comer.

Guardé un poco más de medicina y unas vendas en mi mochila, estaba a punto de salir cuando mi hermana me pidió que la llevara, al parecer quería ver a "la chica de bonitos ojos", la miré sorprendido por el apodo que le había dado y no pude decirle que no cuando hizo un puchero.

-Está bien.

Ella corrió hacia el auto con una gran sonrisa, pero justo cuando abría la puerta del coche la mano comenzó a temblar y sentí un escalofrío.

-¡Jack!-gritó mi hermanita.

Intenté decirle que estaba bien pero el horrible zumbido en mi cabeza era insoportable, por suerte me sujeté de algo y evité caer, aunque al levantar mi rostro vi que era Cheshire.

-¿Estás bien Frost?

-Hermano-Emma corrió a abrazarme.

-Será mejor que te quedes en casa-dijo Alice.

-Para nada, estoy bien-dije.

Ella hizo un gesto de incredulidad y después me sujetó junto con Cheshire para llevarme adentro, mi hermana les ayudó a abrir la puerta, Cheshire me recostó en el sillón y Alice trajo algo de agua.

-Toma tus medicina y vete a descansar-me ordenó la chica-Yo llevaré a tu hermana a la escuela.

-No tienes que hacerlo.

-Tengo, después de todo es mi culpa que todo esto pasara-dijo bastante seria.

-Nos vemos luego-comentó el chico-No llegues tarde.

-¿Estarás bien Jack? ¿Me lo juras?-me preguntó mi hermanita con lágrimas en los ojos.

Alice se le quedó viendo a Emma y por un momento me pareció ver una lágrima queriendo mojar sus mejillas.

-Vamos, o las dos llegaremos tarde.

-Voy a estar bien Emma-le sonreí-Te lo prometo, todo va a estar bien.

-¿No me estás engañando?

-Claro que no.

-Nos vemos Frost-dijo Alice antes de irse.

-Solo espero que el castigo no sea peor-suspiré-Ya no quiero más problemas.

Me bebí el resto del agua y no me moví hasta que el dolor se detuvo, pero cuando lo hizo un pensamiento fugaz llegó a mí. ¿Qué hacía Alice aquí? ¿Estaría preocupada por mi estado o solo se sentía culpable?


End file.
